trovefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Торговля
Основа игры в Trove это собирательство и коллекционирование вещей, и не редкость, когда у вас получаются излишки ресурсов, маунтов и прочих предметов, которые вы не планируете использовать. Многие игроки стараются не захламлять свои сундуки ненужными вещами, а продают их за flux и обменивают на более требуемые вещи. В Trove существует гибкая система торговли, где вы с легкостью можете получить редкие предметы и товар из магазина, приобретаемый только за кредиты. Торговля позволяет игрокам ускорить сбор коллекций и необходимых ресурсов. Предупреждение: Пожалуйста, убедитесь в корректном завершении процесса торговли в TRADING POST, и дважды проверьте вещи которыми вы торгуете, просмотрев их описание. Распространенные виды валюты Глим Глим - используется как валюта некоторыми игроками. Люди принимающие глим в качестве оплаты, используют его для приобретения Soultraps и Маунтов, которые можно купить у пиратов-торговцев в биоме Treasure Isles. Так же Глим легко получить с помощью Рыбалки. Обратите внимание на то, что Глим - не популярная валюта, так как имеет ограниченный круг применения в крафте и в торговле с пиратами. Флюкс Флюкс - самый распространенный материал используемый в торговле. Это не официальная валюта игры, причины по которым это так: 1) Флюкс не так легко получить, как глим. 2) Им можно торговать, в отличие от Кубитов и Кредитов. 3) Флюкс используется практически везде в игре, как основной материал для улучшения экипировки, так же используется для покупки Pearls of Wisdom у Shadowy Treasure Isles Trader. Имея флюкс, игроки могут позволить себе приобрести любой предмет игры без использования доната (за исключением приобретения премиум аккаунта). Начало торговли Прежде чем торговать, необходимо знать основы торговли. Многих покупателей можно найти в Глобальном или Торговом чатах, так же необходимо понимать термины и сокращенные аббревиатуры и соотношения цен, а так же делать более взвешенные цены на ваш товар, так что бы не продешевить . Соотношение цен Поскольку флюкс является самым распространенным товаром, каждый предмет можно оценить именно этим материалом. Соотношение цен определяется ценностью одного товара по сравнению с другим. Стоимость Eye of Q'bthulhu в соотношении с флюксом можно определить как 1:4 или 1:12 с глимом. Значение/Предложение/Спрос Каждый предмет имеет свою цену, которая определяется торговым сообществом по степени востребованности. Сложность получения этого предмета напрямую влияет на его спрос, следовательно и цену. Так же, влияет время (например: маунт Chocolate Chicanery, которого можно получить из Adventurer's Box, убивая мобов во время события Eggster). Чем реже встречается предмет, тем выше его стоимость. Торговый чат Игроки могут присоединиться к торговому чату, написав команду /join trade в окне сообщений. С этого момента вы сможете наблюдать за торговым чатом (команда /leave trade - скроет эти сообщения). В торговом чате часто используются сокращения. WTB '''(от сокращенного - Wanting To Buy an item / желаю купить). '''WTS(от сокращенного - Wanting To Sell / желаю продать). WTT '''(от сокращенного - Trade items for another item / желаю обменять одну вешь на другую - бартер). '''PC(от сокращенного - Рerson is looking for a Price Check on an item / желаю узнать цену). Таким запросом человек желает уточнить цену на определенный товар. Если вы знаете актуальную цену на спрашиваемый товар или недавно продавали или покупали этот товар, дайте ему знать написав ответное сообщение 'PC: Item:Value ' (Например: Noname: PC: Shadow Cache > You: PC: Shadow Cache: 600f). Сбор Флюкса Существует множество способов получить флюкс, некоторые позволяют получить небольшое количество флюкса, тратя много времени, другие способы - быстро и много. Здесь предоставленные примеры в порядке возрастания эффективности получения флюкса. Морские ящики Плавая в море с течением времени, ты можешь увидеть деревянные контейнеры/ящики. Некоторые ящики имеют изображение флюкса на них. Если ты уничтожишь ящик, то получишь 5 флюкса. Однако, такой фарм может занять много времени. Лично мне такой способ не нравится, учитывая то, что это очень медленно. Переработка экипировки Если у вас есть Loot Collector, вы можете переработать там экипировку, которая вам не нужна для иных целей. Переработка дает вам флюкс. Его количество зависит от редкости переработанной экипировки. Надо поместить всю экипировку в Loot Collector и нажать Accept. Это дает мало флюкса, но это самый легкий метод добычи. Также, при переработке вещей качества от Relic и выше можно получить несколько Eye of Q'bthulhu, которые также можно продать. Добыча Shapestone руды Руда Shapestone - основной источник флюкса многих игроков. Если вы добываете достаточно большое количество руды, то можете получить Диггсли из сундуков Miner's Trove, которого можно переработать в Loot Collector, и получить 2500 глима. Продажа Диггсли за Флюкс довольно эффективна(его можно продать за 1000-1400 флюкса. Желательно добывать руду по вторникам (+50%) в мирах (4-5 уровня), так как там наибольшее количество шейпстоуна на поверхности и в пещерах. После можно продать 3:1 флюкса. Если у вас есть дракон, а ещё лучше используя маунта Turtle Tank, не бойтесь его использовать, хоть он не настолько эффективен как бомбочки, но зато имеет бесконечный боезапас и им намного быстрее добывать, чем в ручную или используя взрывы Boomeranger-а. Рыбалка (в процессе) Самый эффективный способ получения глима - это рыбалка. В среднем потратив 90 наживки и переработав улов в Loot Collector, вы получаете (NNN) глима, так же существует вероятность поймать редкую рыбу (по своему опыту скажу, что на каждую тратится около 100 наживки, но бывали случаи вылавливания 2-х подряд, бывает и 200 наживки истратишь без поклева на редкую рыбу). За 2 часа рыбалки можно получить (NNN) глима = (NNN) флюкса после продажи. + стоимость Ancient Scale 1:600 флюкса + ресурсы, получаемые при поимке прочих простых и необычных рыб: Вода: N,N,N = (NNN) флюкс, после продажи по средней цене. Лава: Шоколад: Плазма: Кроме того существует неплохая возможность получить большее количество флюкса, продавая редкую рыбу, которую необходимо вылавливать в определенных местах (например: Radiant Moonfish - вылавливается только в ночное время в небесном мире (а ночи там в трое короче дня) или Weird Fisheye - попадается только в теневой арене и только в той где есть вода) Такие рыбы стоят около (NNN) flux. Единственно неудобство во время рыбалки - требуется постоянное слежение за поплавком, но можно упростить процесс, выделив игре тонкую полоску экранного пространства и использовать оставшееся место в своих целях, изредка отвлекаясь (alt+tab,F,alt+tab - что я и делаю в данный момент), предложу ещё один простейший способ освободиться от скучного дела перенастроив клавишу рыбалки на беспроводную мышь, можно вообще лежать рядом на диванчике смотреть видео, читать книгу, делать прочие дела, краем уха слушая бульканья и изредка нажимая кнопочку пяткой :) Садоводство (в процессе) Хороший способ вложения глима, полученного с помощью рыбалки - это выращивание Steed Feed - много и охотно покупают в среднем за 1:6 flux (+-1) (Далее идут расчеты того сколько чего и на что надо тратить, что бы быть в плюсе, пока над этим работаю) Продажа теневых предметов Удобный способ, если у вас есть неиспользуемое снаряжение, но оно теневое и вы не хотите его терять. Как предмет, эта вещь будет только занимать место. Если вам не надо будет использовать его, то вы можете продать эту вещь за 100 флюкса. Если вы улучшили его, добавьте стоимость использованных для улучшения предметов. Если у вас проблемы с знанием конкретной цены, идите на этот форум.Это довольно лёгкий способ получить флюкс и освободить место в инвентаре. Продажа сундуков хаоса Продавать сундуки хаоса очень просто, при том что они стоят всего 50 кредитов в магазине. Вы также можете получать сундуки хаоса поднимая свой уровень мастерства.http://trove.gamepedia.com/Mastery You can buy two each time, and sell them on the trade chat for a whopping 300 flux, so having 2 chaos chests (which you can by from 100 credits) will get you 600 flux easily. Considering that you get contents that differ from time to time, the demand is high and chances are you will get a request instantly. Dragon Challenges Due to recent updates, they have added challenges to users that are Mastery rank 30 or above. A challenge last 20 minutes, complete up to 4 challenges in the 20 minutes and you are rewarded up to 10 Neon Dragon Caches (former Azulian Dragon Caches). One of the contents you can earn in the Cache are amounts of Flux, up to 1000. If you continue to do the challenge you're able to farm a lot of flux. Категория:Гайды Категория:Незавершенные статьи